zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Wolf
The Gray Wolf is an adoptable animal in both versions of Zoo Tycoon. In the first game it preferred the Coniferous Forest, while in the second game it liked the Boreal Forest. They will sometimes kill each other. Gray Wolves hunt in packs to capture prey, like bison or moose. The Gray Wolf is the largest member of the canid family. It is a powerful, social animal lives in a pack that is strictly hierarchy. Gray Wolves are partners for life. The pack works together to take down prey such as caribou, moose, and deer. Zoo Tycoon In the original Zoo Tycoon, the Gray Wolf lives in the Coniferous Forest. It enjoys flat terrain, and will need one hundred squares of space (or 10x10) to be happy with their exhibit per gray wolf in the exhibit.. They should have a decent amount of grass in there exhibit, and a bit of Deciduous Forest. A tiny bit of fresh water will also help to keep them content. They should have two rocks in their habitat, and several trees, due to the fact they'll be living in a forest which would need trees to seem authentic. They require shelter and a high fence (alternately, one level down if its a sunken exhibit.) Gray wolves will be comfortable with up to twenty other of their own in the exhibit, although they will live with two other animals (Gallimimus and Lambeosaurus.) They have a high chance to reproduce once they're happy, and will reproduce quickly. They usually birth two pups at a time, and it takes them five months to reach full maturity. Their manageability is somewhat difficult. Gray wolves eat large amounts, so it will keep Zookeepers busy. It may be recommended to hire several of them to properly take care of the gray wolves and keep them happy. They do not like crowds, or captivity. However, as long as they are kept healthy, they will live to a rather old age (their expected lifespan is forty seven months.) Zoo Tycoon 2 In Zoo Tycoon 2, the Gray Wolf lives in the Boreal Forest. The Gray wolf is a carnivore that kills other female wolves that are mated with the same males they are mated with. This may make their care-taking difficult. They enjoy enrichment objects and require about ten squares in space for each gray wolf, but the initial amount of space should be 45 squares. They enjoy swimming. They have a pregnancy time of sixteen days, and are pups for two months before growing into adults and their whole expected lifespan is around eight months. They usually birth twins and have a rather high conception chance. Many people find the fact that female wolves attack each other to be highly inconvenient, and criticize this detail with the belief that it is inaccurate, though studies on wolves conflict and many answers to the question that are often brought up may be inaccurate. A workaround for female wolves killing each other is to place one female and one male in the exhibit and wait for them to breed, as they will not kill their own children. They may split off and develop their own packs. Description The Gray Wolf is a wolf that is generally varying shades of gray and white, although it can be brown with blackish and gray colors through its back. Like most dog-related creatures, they have a long snout and they are a medium to large sort of canid. They are social animals, and pack sizes can vary greatly, although they often have 5-12 members but can have twenty or more. Packs this large may often split up into smaller packs. Gray wolves hunt mostly ungulates, and in packs may take down prey much bigger than themselves. Importance to Designers The gray wolf can be used to make a variety of dogs (although the African Wild Dog is also used), wolves and jackals. It is very important to designers making canines if they do not have African Adventure, which contains the Ethiopian Wolf. Media 250px Category:Official animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Boreal forest animals Category:Lower risk animals Category:North American animals Category:Canines Category:European animals Category:Carnivores Category:Downloadable animals Category:Wolves Category:Carnivorous Animals Category:Endangered Species animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 DS animals Category:Zoo Tycoon DS animals Category:Unlockable animals Category:American Animals Category:North American Carnivores Category:American Carnivores Category:European Carnivores Category:Coniferous Forest animals